I Must Not Tell Lies
by Razorblade Lullaby
Summary: Severus Snape's POV from 'Snape's Worst Memory' Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Also what I *wished* had happened .. of course. **SPOILER WARNING OotP, HBP, DH SPOIER WARNING!** One-shot. Enjoy! please R R thanks much. j3d


WARNING! Spoilers for Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hollows. WARNING!

A/N okay.. I just need to point out that this Severus, '_my' _Severus is always, and will forever be Alan Rickman. That's who _I_ see when I'm writing this

Severus Snape was looking down at his fifth-year Potions class with disdain. Most, if not all were incompetent in front of a caldron, and even worse yet on the theory of Potions. And these were the children that should be better then that, after almost five years.

Admittedly, there were one or two students who did very well. They actively applied the Potions theory to their work and rose above the rest of the fools floundering beneath them. This year, that student was in none other then Gryffindor, and went by the name 'Hermione Granger'. Not a day went by that Severus didn't wonder that if she was placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, her talents would be that much improved, rather then being wasted on Harry Potter and such...

Severus took a moment to admire the girl's work before finding something to land Harry for detention. As usual, Severus didn't have to look very hard to find something wrong.

Severus could see that had given up on trying to even help complete the assigned potion, they were leaving it up to Hermione while they discussed Quidditch. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for not participating in class." Severus said quietly, right behind the boys. Harry and Ron startled, and in turn startled Hermione, who ended up dumping too much of the powdered ingredient she had been carefully adding to the potion, effectively ruining it.

"Ron!" Hermione called out, frustrated that yet another of her potions was ruined. Deflated, Hermione waved her wand and muttered 'Scourify', knowing that the potion was ruined beyond repair. The potions vanished, and Ron sunk a little into his chair.

Truth be told, Severus was a little disappointed. Hermione's potions were always the light at the end of his day. He always looked forward to Hermione's work at the end of the day, because of how perfectly it would turn out.

Now, with nothing really to look forward to, Severus was almost happy to hand out detentions. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, detention for the both of you. Weasley, you'll be serving with Mr. Filch, Potter, with me. Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for an incomplete potion" Severus said coolly, not wanting to take away points at Hermione's expense, but doing so because it would seem rather odd if he didn't.

The rest of the class rushed their potions, hoping to please their teacher, but also ruining their potions in the process. That's what usually happened after the first set of detentions were dolled out. 'Another wasted day' Severus thought to himself as he took a seat at his desk, and picking up his wand, turning it in his hands.

When the last of the useless potions on his desk and the students cleaning their stations, packing away their ingredients and books, Severus dismissed the class. Severus waited until the last of the students had scrambled out his door before flicking his wand and vanishing all the potions from inside the vials not even bothering to give them another thought. He could tell just by the color that they were wrong. With another swish of his wand, the vials soared across the classroom and landed neatly in the storage cupboard ready for the next day's abuse at the hands of his students.

Severus half-heartedly flipped through his third-year essays handed in a period before. None of the students had understood what they were saying.

Severus fought the urge to sigh. Another wasted day, another wasted night.

The bells began to ring six. Supper/ Severus didn't feel like watching hundreds of children at the moment, and tonight wasn't special, showing up wasn't mandatory.

Instead, Severus headed to his living quarters, just down the hall from his office. When he reached his door, he thought of his password, 'Penetrailis Venustas' the door swung inwards to let him in. Severus went right to his bathroom.

Once there, Severus started the task of unbuttoning his robes.

As each article of clothing shed, another layer on the floor, Severus' insecurities became a little more prominent. A very select few had seen the man underneath these robes. He just never relaxed enough to let people see the real him, the man underneath the greasy hair, and layers. Severus knew as well as anyone that the way he looked made people uncomfortable to be around him. It was one of his multiple defense mechanisms against the world. The layers and the greasy appearance kept people away, kept people from reaching out to him, caring for him. When people cared about him, he only ended up hurting them. And while his appearance kept people away, it brought quick judgments from the eyes of others. That was fine with Severus.

Some people though, fought through his outer shell, and grabbed hold of his heart, whether Severus liked it or not. These people were few and far between. Albus Dumbledore one of those people. Lily Evans (not Potter) had been another.

All his clothing on the floor now, Severus turned to face himself in the mirror. A few scars stood out on his pale skin. Most of the scars created by his own hand, when even making potions or spells couldn't soothe him. There weren't a lot; just a few, here and there. All of them meaning something important only to Severus, and every time Severus' eyes happened upon them, the memory attached to them would come, sometimes unwelcome, forward and begin to play in his mind's eye. Today, Severus' eyes wanted to look at one scar in particular, an 'X' over his heart. He knew he shouldn't delve into his memories. His own words coming back to from one of the Occlumenny lessons with Harry Potter. '_then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord! Fools who wear their hearts proudly upon their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers! _

Not even wanting to fight with himself today, Severus gave in. He ran his slender fingers over the raised lines of the 'X'. It wasn't the most painful memory, but it was certainly up there. One line for the day Lily Evans became Lily Potter and the other for the day she was murdered. He learned about it before all the world did, for Lord Voldemort confided in him before the rest. He killed her in his furious path to kill Harry Potter.

Severus could only guess why the Dark Lord's attempt on the boy was in vain. Lily had always put her friends and family before herself, and only such a selfless act could have destroyed the man who was selfish in the purest way. Only in the wizarding world would that even begin to make sense.

Just under the 'X' there was a tattoo of sorts. Severus had created it himself. It was a doe with beautiful green eyes. Lily's green eyes. Right now the doe was grazing. Severus willed her to look up at him. She did, with those sad eyes. His doe always looked so sad. It reminded him of the day he had hurt her and their friendship forever. He had tried to protect her from the Dark Lord's attack. But to no avail.

With his heart sinking rapidly, Severus turned away from the mirror, and went to his shower, and turned the spray to the hottest temperature he could stand. Severus stood against the shower's harsh spray for a minute or two, then leaned against the cold stone wall lost in the memory of Lily and looking for all the world like he had a tremendous weight upon his shoulders. Severus remained like that for a long while just reminiscing with no intention of facing the world any time soon.

Long after his skin was flushed with the heat of the water, Severus finally gave up his memories and began to wash, clearing his mind along with his body. Throughout as he was, he was another twenty minutes, and when he was a clean, and clearheaded as he desired, Severus finished his shower. Turning off the water and stepping out, Severus found a warm, lush towel and warm clean clothes waiting for him.

When he was dry and dressed once again, Severus headed back to his classroom to await Harry Potter. Severus first saw Dumbledore's Pensive on his desk with a small plate of food sitting beside it. Severus let out a small smile, enjoying 'coming back' to realize that someone did care.

Severus placed himself in front of the pensive and began removing certain memories thoughts he rather Harry Potter not fall upon, should he ever practice.

Severus was just pulling out the last memory he was going to as Harry walked in, his anger radiating of him in waves, letting Severus know at once that Harry had not even tried to practice in the week he had given Harry. Immediately, Severus was annoyed.

paraphrased from HPatOotP pg. 562 p4 – pg. 573

"You're late, Potter" Severus said coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him.

Severus remained with his back towards Harry, Still pulling the memory out. Dropping the last silvery strand of thought into the stone basin, Severus turned to face Harry. "So, have you been practicing?"

Harry wouldn't look at him, instead looking at one of the legs of Severus desk. "Yes".

Severus wanted to throttle him, for being just like James, constantly mocking him with those green eyes if Lily's.

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" Severus said smoothly. "Wand out Potter"

Severus could see the gears spinning in Harry's head. Truth be told, he was actually looking forward to this right now. Once Harry's wand was out, Severus said, lazily, knowing this would be an easy score, "One the count of three then. One—Two—"

Severus' office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.

"Professor Snape, sir – oh – sorry –" Draco was looking at Severus and Harry in some surprise.

"It's alright, Draco," Severus lowered his wand. "Potter is here for little remedial Potions."

Severus hadn't seen Draco so gleeful, ever.

"I didn't know" Draco said with a leer at Harry, whom Severus could see getting angrier.

"Well, Draco, what is it? Severus asked.

"It's Professor Umbridge, sir – she needs your help, they've found Montague, sir, he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor"

What?! How is that even.. "How did he get in there?" Severus demanded, his confusion showing as frustration.

"I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused"

Fighting the urge to sigh. Once again, only in the wizarding world "Very well, very well, Potter, we shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening" Severus said, agitated. One night was more then enough a week, but twice wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Severus turned away from Harry and swept out of the office, Draco following after a pause.

Severus and Draco arrived at the fourth floor bathroom, where Umbridge was screaming at the top of her lungs, at Montague, trying to get information. Severus could only roll his eyes. He had seen toads with more magical properties then she possessed in her stubby little finger.

"Do you honestly think now is the best time to be yelling at the boy?" Severus asked, talking slow as if to a child. Umbridge stopped immediately.

"Oh, good you're here. One of the Inquisitorial Squad informed me that he was in here. I've been trying to get him out"

"Yes I can see that" Severus mocked her. Of course, it went over her head. Severus came forward and looked into the toilet. There was Montague, his head protruding out of the bowl. Montague looked up at to see his professor staring back at him, and didn't even bother to fight the sigh of relief.

Severus assessed the situation and decided that the Confringo spell was best suited for this situation. "Draco, I need you to go to the Infirmary and tell Poppy that she'll need a lot of Skele-Gro for the next while"

Draco nodded and ran off. Severus didn't even care that Umbridge was still in his vicinity.

"Alright, Montague.. this is going to hurt quite a lot. Prepare yourself" Severus said to the boy in the toilet.

Severus waited a moment before starting.

Severus pointed his wand to the toilet, and hoped he wouldn't kill the boy. Montague closed his eyes tight and readied himself.

Severus couldn't put it off any longer.

"Confringo!"

BOOM!

The toilet was in pieces, and Montague went flying. Severus cast a large cushion for Montague to land on.

Umbridge just stood there with her eyes wide.

Severus looked at the remains of the toilet, the finally looked at Umbridge. "Fix this"

And with that, went over to the very bloody body of Montague.

"Montague!, Boy, can you hear me?!" Severus called out.

When he got no response, Severus gingerly lifted the boy's arm. Still alive, Severus could faintly feel a pulse, but also determined that all the bones in his arm were broken, as he had anticipated. Figuring that the rest of the boy was broken as well, Severus stood up, and cast the mobilcorpus charm on the boy, and 'carried' him out of the room and to the Infirmary, leaving Umbridge to her own.

Severus walked into the Infirmary , and Montague floated in behind him, just as lifeless, and just as creepy.

Severus placed him gently on the nearest bed, and called for Mme Pomfrey, she came running, the a bottle of Skele-Gro clutched in her hand.

"Poppy, Montague was found inside a toilet, which I had to explode to retrieve him. I haven't determined it yet, but I believe that most, if not all the bones in his body are broken. Use Skele-Gro for now, and I'll get you a stronger potion soon. One that will both keep him unconscious, and repair his broken bones."

Poppy nodded and Severus took his cue to leave, knowing that the boy was in very capable hands, probably the most he could be in at the moment.

Severus headed right back to his office to put a message into Albus' knowledge, about Montague, and the now destroyed toilet in the washroom, knowing the old man would get a laugh at someone being stuck inside a toilet. Not that Albus didn't know already, he knew everything that happened in his school, even while he wasn't even inside the building.

Severus was reaching his office door, and was a little surprised to see the door still open, with a strong silver glow coming from inside. Severus' heart sank into his stomach knowing all too well that it was none other then Harry Potter still inside his office, and what memory he was watching, for it was the last one placed, so it would be the one that came first.

Severus pushed open the door, and a wave of anger came over him as he saw the boy nose-deep in his worst memories. Not because it was James and his little band of friends teasing him, no, that was normal, it happened every day, not this particular thing, but the teasing. No, it was what he said to Lily that was the worst of it. The whole Pensive was full of things he did wrong at Lily's expense. Although, this was the perfect reason for hating James Potter, and a fantastic way to show his son just what a wonderful person he was. That's where Severus focused his anger, of Harry's father, instead of focusing on Lily knowing the boy wouldn't make the connection.

Severus was taken into the memory as he grabbed Potter's arm. Potter turned to see who was there, and Severus watched the horror fill Potter's head at seeing his Potions Master there, absolutely furious. And rightly so.

"Having fun?" Severus managed to say, and pulled them both up out of the memory. It took but a moment for them to return to his office. Severus could barely manage words he was so angry.. His grip tightened on Harry's arm. "So – So … been enjoying yourself, Potter?"

"N-no" said Harry shakily, trying fruitlessly to free his arm from Severus' grasp. Severus knew that while he wasn't pretty to look at on a normal, everyday basis, he was downright terrifying to a 15 year old.

"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" hissed Severus, shaking Harry hard enough to loosen his glasses.

"I – didn't –"

Another wave of rage came over Severus, and he threw Harry Potter away from him, and a little thrill of satisfaction went through Severus, upon heading the thud of the bo hitting the ground.

"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" Severus bellowed.

"No, no of course I w—" Harry said getting to his feet while moving as fast as he could from Severus.

"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in this office ever again!

Harry hurtled towards the door. Severus cast a blasting spell, aiming just a hair above Harry's head, and hit his jar of dead cockroaches.

And Harry was gone, leaving Severus with his anger.

Truth be told, Severus was glad Harry found out about his father, he would have just preferred it done in a different way, instead of delving into his memories to do it.

Severus cleaned up the cockroaches, put them in another jar. A little rough and tumble wouldn't hurt dead bugs, and they were still needed in potions.

Severus went back to the pensive, and instead of putting the memories back into his head, he placed the Pensive in a drawer in his desk and locked the drawer. He didn't want to deal with the memories right at this moment.

Severus sat at his desk, and wondered how long it would take Albus to convince him to take up teaching the boy again. Severus knew that he would, somehow. The man was scary brilliant, and manipulative.

Severus was contemplating this when there was a small knock on his door. Severus sighed. Not exactly wanting to deal with people right now.

"Enter"

The door opened, and a snowy white owl flew in, and landed neatly oh his desk.

The owl held out her leg to Severus.

Severus took the letter from her leg, and without waiting, flew back out the door.

Severus knew who's owl that was.. There was only one snow white owl taking residence at Hogwarts right now. Harry Potter's

Severus unrolled the note. It was written in a hurry, and almost illegible.

"Professor Snape;

You were right, you were always right about my father. I'm sorry for constantly misjudging you. I'm sorry for what my father did. He had no right. I know what it's like, to be mocked and ridiculed like that. I didn't choose to be the 'Boy Who Lived', I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was 11. But this has nothing to do with me.

I never should have looked into your Pensive.. it was wrong of me. For that I am immensely sorry.

Harry Potter"

Severus turned the note over, and saw written smaller then the rest, but considerably neater.. 'I must not tell lies.' Over and over again, in a deep red ink. _Curious _Severus thought.

His anger not satisfied just yet, Severus went to his quarters ready for an uneventful night with his books. He usually slept in his clothes. He didn't want to take a chance and be caught in anything less. Sometimes the Dark Lord called him early in the morning. Sometimes he couldn't sleep and wandered the halls of Hogwarts, patrolling.

Severus fell asleep with the events of this afternoon floating in his thoughts. He dreamt of Lily. At first, only good memories, but they began to flow into bad memories.. Mostly memories of him hurting her. Severus woke up suddenly. His dreams kicked him out.

Severus sat up, knowing that he wouldn't get back to sleep. It was still dark; Severus had beaten the sun out this morning. This meant that it was still early considering the sun rose at six-thirty these days. Severus decided tat he might go outside and enjoy the quiet before he had to face the day.

He stood tall as he walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, his footsteps steady. He had taken this walk hundreds of times. He knew the way. It was cold out this morning, his breath coming out in little puffs of white before him, then vanishing.

Severus looked up at the moon, and determined that it was in the hour of two from where it sat in the sky, glowing happily, performing it's one and only job with pride.

Severus went down to the lake. He could think there, and enjoy the quiet.

He was still mad that Harry Potter had gone though at least one of his memories. Severus wondered of that was because he let himself dwell on Lily previously that evening; if this was some kind of payback; a warning not to slip anymore. Very dark times lied ahead. The headmaster was gone, and replaced by that incompetent toad, when it was Minerva's role, should ever Albus leave. That brought his thought to Umbridge, and that's where they stayed until sunrise. She was ruining the school, and no one liked it. Severus knew, that should she remain Headmistress, she would rid the forest of all half-breeds. She might as well rid the school of half-bloods. That would rid the school of a lot of students and staff, himself included.

Severus heard leaves rustling behind him, and turned to see a large Thestral coming up behind him. He smiled, knowing who it was.

"Kemanorel" Severus said as he stood to greet the great beast. He held his hand and waited for the horse to make his move. Severus could see his family behind him. They had just had a little one. The Thestral came up to him and nudged his hand with his nose, give the invitation. Severus massaged the marvelous beast between the eyes and down his neck, and between his wings. All the places that the Thestral couldn't reach himself. Kemanorel leaned into his touch. Rhiadorana looked on, but didn't dare come closer, not with her little one at her side, and Severus didn't dare go closer to a mother Thestral.

Severus was feeling adventurous, he placed his two hands upon the Thestral's back, putting pressure. "May I?" Severus asked Kemanorel. The Thestral almost bowed, giving Severus permission. Severus used only his arms to mount the beast. He placed himself just behind the wings, and crouched down, laying right on the Thestrals' back. Kemanorel spread his great leathery wings, and jumped into the air.

This was not the first time Severus had ridden Kemanorel, and it surely wouldn't be the last. He moved with the Thestral, making the ride smooth and flawless, a true testament to their friendship. The air thundered in Severus' ears, effectively blocking out the rest of the world. It was pure freedom. Kemanorel took him around the castle a few laps, then streaked out over the lake, and over the forest. Soon, they were flying past Hogwarts grounds. Severus knew Kemanorel wouldn't go far. Sure enough, Kemanorel turned quickly and raced back toward Hogwarts. The sun was rising, and it make Hogwarts glow marvelously.

Severus saw Rhiadorana and her foal, and immediately felt the descent. Severus prepared himself for the landing. It was smooth, and graceful. Severus dismounted. "Thank you Kemanorel, old friend" Severus said while he rubbed the Thestrals' neck. Kemanorel knew this was it for the day, and went back to Rhiadorana and their foal. Severus also took his leave, promising silently that he would return soon.

His mind pleasantly buzzing from the rush of flying with Kemanorel, Severus knew this was going to be one of the better days, no matter what happened. It was good to spend time with Kemanorel.

Severus stepped into the castle. It was if the very castle itself was awaking to a new day. Some students were already eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Severus went into the Great Hall and went to the staff table, and seeing professor McGonagall there, watching over the students. He sat a few spaces away from her, which was fine with both of them.

Severus had a plate of fruit for breakfast. He watched the students like Minerva. More of the staff entered, and shared breakfast. The students came and left. The side door opened, and Severus just knew that it was Umbridge He stood to leave. On his way, he brushed his hand upon the backs of the teachers he passed, causing them to look in the direction of the touch, and noticed Umbridge. Hastily, they too scrambled up. It was as if they were all first-years again. Even the students left. Well, most of them. Members of her little group stayed.

Severus headed to his classroom to prepare for the day of wrong essays, and failed potions.

When Severus had the Gryffindors in for fifth-year Potions once again, he ignored Harry. He had everyone work their own potion today. Severus was surprised to see that, when left alone, Harry did sufficient work. Severus was looking forward to seeing what the boy could do. It was a shame when Draco Malfoy smashed Harry's vial.

Harry was the first to leave when the bell rang.

The rest of the day and the next were as uneventful as days can be. With the obvious exception to the Weasley twins 'escape' from the school. Severus was glad to see some students initiative against the miserable woman Umbridge was.

Severus was grading essays when the door flew open, once again heralding Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is the second time you barged in here. That is unacceptable. 5 points from Slytherin" Severus said, clearly annoyed with the boy.

"Professor Umbridge needs you" Draco said simply.

Severus stood up and followed the boy, closing the door behind him, knowing it would lock itself once it was closed.

Severus followed Draco up to the Headmistress' office. He was greeted by the four pairs of students. Slytherins holding Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw hostage, and Harry Potter sitting in a chair with Umbridge pointing her wand directly at his forehead, a sinister blow with any spell. Severus remained indifferent until he knew how to change the situation.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Ah, Professor Snape" Umbridge said sickly sweet, smiling wide and putting her wand in her robes. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please"

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter, " Severus said smoothly, surveying her coolly thought his hair, which was greasy again from the potions. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient"

Severus felt triumphant when Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, becoming more girlish the more furious she became.

"Certainly, It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready in around a month" Severus said, his lip curling showing clearly his distaste for this woman.

"A month? A _month? _But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fore to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Severus looked at Harry, showing a small bit of interest. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules"

Severus' eyes bored into Harry, silently casting 'Occlumens'. It was the only thing that Harry was thinking about, so he didn't need to find it. He'd had had a vision again, of the Department of Ministries' underbelly. He was going through a series of door, and then into a cathedral room, with millions of glass spheres… _the Prophesy room!_ Severus recognized. He saw Sirius lying on the ground. _'Lord Voldemort is waiting…' 'You'll have to kill me' …_

Severus knew that the Dark Lord had figured out that Harry could see what he was seeing now.

"You are on probation!' shrieked Umbridge, and Severus looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Severus gave her an ironic bow, and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden! Harry yelled desperately.

_Shut up Potter! _Severus stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"Padfoot?" Cried Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Severus. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean Snape?"

Severus turned around and glared at Harry, and he could see the gears working inside Harry's head. Severus saw Harry's hand. A red scab was formed. Severus looked closer. _'I must not tell lies'_ Severus knew it was Umbridge that did this. He couldn't do anything now.

"I have no idea. Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of paperwork and I am afraid I'll have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job" Severus said coldly. He gave Hermione clear hints, knowing she would get it. He knew of Grawp, and he knew that the girl was clever enough to get them out of there. He would then return for the others. He turned and closed the door behind him with a snap. He went and stood out of sight of the classroom door, but stayed do that he could hear what happening inside.

Soon enough, the door opened and Harry, Hermione and Umbridge left the office.

Severus heard immediately after the door closed a fight on the other side of the wall. Severus left them.. he knew who was the stronger team.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus called. His beautiful silver doe appeared. "Siruis, respond immediately" and the doe was off, as fast as the speed of light.

It was nearly three minutes before Sirius' Patronus came lumbering down the hall, a bear.

Severus knew absolutely for sure that Sirius was alive and well.

Severus waited went down to the front entrance, and waited for Harry Potter to return, along with his friends. When after half an hour, they didn't return, Severus once again called his patronus to inform the Order, with instructions for Sirius to stay behind. He told them about the Prophecy Room in the underbelly of the Department of Ministries and how Harry had been deceived.

Severus then went outside and into the forest to look for Harry, almost knowing he would find nothing.

Severus didn't know anything of what happened until hours later, then he got several patronus' from various Order members, telling him from several different views of what happened. Sirius was dead. Severus hung his head. He had tried to keep him alive by telling him to stay at the House of Black.

Severus didn't sleep at all that night, instead he rode Kemanorel until his legs hurt and his ears went numb.

The next day was the end of the year. Severus was at the Entrance Hall, he watched Harry and Malfoy confront each other. When Harry pulled out his wand, Severus was there to call him on it. Just because.

"Potter!"

Severus went over to the four boys. "Potter what are you doing?"

"Trying to decide what curse to use on Malfoy, sir" Harry said angrily.

Severus smirked. "Well then, carry on."

Harry turned to him, and Malfoy's eyes almost bulged with disbelief. Harry put his wand in his robes once more, and Malfoy took his leave, quickly.

'Harry, my apologies to you. I'm sorry you lost Padfoot" Severus said deliberately. Severus then leaned in, and grabbed Harry's hand to see the words written on the back. Severus sighed, "Sorry this had to happen to you" Severus let go of Harry's hand. Severus turned and walked away, leaving Harry bewildered. Harry lifted his had to discover the parchment Severus had left in his hand.


End file.
